Journal Entry 001 - Snow-covered Waterdeep
'-Nightal 11:' This is the first day of the festival of Misrule (lasting til the 19th), in which all crimes except from murder, blackmail and Lord impersonation are tolerated. Zook bought inks and papers from Olia's Writing Extravaganza and forged the map magnificently, creating 2 copies. After that he proceeded to mail the original letter, without changing anything in the content. Zook and Thokk met in the evening at the Inn of Dripping Dagger, enjoyed a couple of drinks, and then went to Zook's house, in order for Thokk to see the map. Thokk received a dream message from Berk Bronzehead, telling him that the most important artifact of his family, the Bronzehead helm, to which they owned their name, had been stolen by a member of the Greel family, and bade him try to find it. '-Nightal 12:' First day of weekend. Extreme snowfall (1.5 metres high) forced Thokk and Zook to remain at Zook's house. They paid a visit to the Bowels of the Earth tavern for food (young people were throwing snowballs at the tavern sign (which depicts shoveling of dung), where usually they throw dung or mud). After that Zook bought materials from Confiscating Quality, Inaria's general store (facing High Road and owned) and crafted a pair of snow shoes (necessary in this weather, especially for a person of gnomish size). '-Nightal 13:' The next morning the snowfall had stopped, while the late night rain had somewhat lessened the amount of whiteness in the city (though not much). Zook went to the alley behind the post office and wrote a message on the wall to let Syraphia know that they needed to meet. The meeting took place after 1 hour, at the same point. She debriefed him and informed him of the existence of the Three Daggers Alley in Dock Ward, which could well be the place implied by the map's third circle. Zook asked her to check when Ostin would be on night service during the festival. Meanwhile, Thokk went to the City of the Dead to clean graves from the snow. There he met a watch patrol, previous co-workers his, among which was a friend of his and characteristics pending. He also visited the tomb of Berk Bronzehead and saw that it was clean of snow. Nearing it he observed that it emitted heat. He then asked at the temple of Kelemvor, and the priest told him that Berk lived about 100 years ago. His family was the first half-orcs to enter the ranks of nobility, after the Time of Troubles, as well as him being the first half-orc paladin of the newly created Kelemvor. The heat from the grave had been noticed by the clergy; it had been observed just at the beginning of the month, though it could well have started at an earlier point. During the day there are homeless people crowding around the grave, drawn by the heat (the watch forces them out during the night, due to the undead menace). '-Nightal 14:' Just light snowfall on this day. The main streets were relatively clear, due to concentrated efforts of workers and mages, though the alleys were filled with snow. Both Zook and Thokk went to their jobs. Zook got a note from Syraphia informing him that on the night of 16th, Ostin's house would be empty, due to his having night shift, while his servant would have his day off. '-Nightal 16:' Five bells after sunset (11 at night) Thokk and Zook went to Castle Ward under light snowfall. Their target was the building which hosts Ostin's flat. Zook broke in by picking both the first floor and apartment doors, while Thokk remained outside keeping brooding watch. He scared the soul out of 2 young men that were trying to stealthily approach the building (probably wanting to take advantage of Misrule Festival) when he stepped out of the shadows, huge and menacing, his figure accompanied by a neighborhood scream that chanced to happen at that time - he shouted at the escaping wanna-be intruders to go and take care of City of the Dead graves as a penance.Inside, Zook found and pocketed a book from the entrance library (The History of the City of the Dead); among its pages was a deed to the Trollskull Inn. In the room serving as Ostin's office he found and took a stack of papers from a trapped drawer (he missed the trap, but thankfully its sleeping effect also missed him). The duo then returned to Zook's home to study the loot. The drawer papers included business Watch papers, his transfers and promotions, as well as some family documents, rather old, describing the family mansion in North Ward and one of the family warehouses in the Dock Ward, at Three Daggers Alley. Category:Journal Entries